The PowerPuff Kids meet Poke'mon
by ainmals1
Summary: During a fight with Princess The PowerPuffs get sucked into a different town called Pallet Town. There they meet Three Poke'mon trainers. However Mojo Jojo has traveled there and meets some evil trainers called Team Rocket, so he teams up with them to capture rare Poke'mon and Beatie and Benny.


**Hello everyone. Here is the story where the PowePuffs meet characters from Poke'mon. Please note that this takes place around the time where it's just 150 Poke'mon as well as the show and not the games. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

The PowerPuff Kids meet Poke'mon

The girls and the boys were battling Princess in town.

"You losers are going down!" Princess spat out.

"No bad girl it is you who will go down," Burnner contradicted.

"That's right Princess we've beaten you before," said Binky.

"Think fast PowerPuffs," Princess warned.

Princess made a round ball and it sucked the girls and the boys in, later they got out and landed on a tree.

"I have a feeling we're not in Townsville anymore," Booster replied

"You're right Booster we're not in Townsville," said Blossom.

"Then where are we?" Baxter asked, "look at that sign over there," Buttercup pointed out.

The girls and the boys went to see a sign, it said welcome to Pallet Town.

"Now I know we're not in Townsville," said Boomy.

"We could find someone who can help us who lives here," Bubbles suggested.

"That's a good idea let's go," said Beauster.

They all went to a little brown cabin, Beauty knocked on the door, a boy in his teens with short brown spiky hair, tan skin, a green small vest, an orange shirt, brown pants, and blue and white shoes answered the door.

"Hi there, where did you kids come?" the boy asked, "we're from Townsville," said Beauty.

"You probably haven't heard of it but that's where we came from," said Buster.

"May we come in?" Banners asked.

"Sure I just made some tea," the boy said.

The boy let the girls and the boys in, then they saw two other kids, one was a girl with red hair in a one side ponytail, green eyes, a yellow shirt, blue shorts, and red shoes, the other was a boy with spiky black, brown eyes, a red hat, a blue jacket with white sleeved, a black shirt, light blue pants, and black shoes.

"Aww that yellow mouse is so cute," Bam-bam said.

Right beside the raven haired boy was a yellow mouse with brown stripes on it's back, and brown eyes with red cheeks.

"What is it's name?" Bamby asked.

"Pickachu it's a Poke'mon," the raven haired boy replied.

"What's a Poke'mon?" Blaster asked.

"They're Pocket Monsters," the girl said.

"I'm Ash I'm traveling to become a great Poke'mon Master," the raven haired boy introduced himself.

"I'm Misty I'm collecting Water Poke'mon," the girl said in introduction.

"And I'm Brock I want to become a Poke'mon Breeder," the teen boy said introducing himself as well.

"So you guys are Poke'mon trainers?" Bliss asked.

"Yeah, but who are you kids?" Ash asked.

"We're The PowerPuff Boys," said Benster.

"And The PowerPuff Girls," said Bloomy.

"We're super heroes," said Bridger.

"We have super powers," said Bridget.

"We fight crime," said Beatie.

"We come from a place called Townsville," said Benny.

"You kids are super heroes?!" Brock asked in amazement.

"That's cool what are your names?" Misty asked.

I'm Burnner Brown," Burnner said.

"I'm Binky Lenton," said Binky.

"I'm Booster Rotium," said Booster.

"I'm Blossom Utonium," said Blossom.

"I'm Baxter Rotium," said Baxter.

"I'm Buttercup Utonium," Buttercup.

"I'm Boomy Rotium," said Boomy.

"I'm Bubbles Utonium," said Bubbles.

"I'm Beauster Rotium," said Beauster.

"I'm Beauty Utonium," said Beauty.

"I'm Buster Rotium," said Buster.

"I'm Banners Utonium," said Banners.

"I'm Bam-bam Rotium," said Bam-bam.

"I'm Bamby Utonium," said Bamby.

"I'm Blaster Rotium," said Blaster.

"I'm Bliss Utonium," said Bliss.

"I'm Benster Rotium," said Benster.

"I'm Bloomy Utonium," said Bloomy.

"I'm Bridger Rotium," said Bridger.

"I'm Bridget Utonium," said Bridget.

"I'm Beatie Rotium," said Beatie.

"And I'm Benny Utonium," said Benny.

"Wow all B names," Ash commented.

"Pickachu," Pikachu replied.

"Is that all it can say?" Burnner asked.

"Yeah Poke'mon say their name and only their name," Ash explained.

"We see what you mean," said Binky.

"I think they should join our team what do you guys think?" Misty asked.

"That's a great idea," said Brock.

"I agree too," said Ash.

"Thanks guys and thanks for the tea Brock," Booster said.

"You're welcome," said Brock.

"So what are your hobbies?" Blossom.

"I'm a great cook, I'm the smart one here," said Brock.

"I get mad easily, I'm the tough one of the group," said Misty.

"I don't know what I am," Ash replied.

"Hey I'm tough too," said Baxter.

"I am too so is Buster, Banners, Benster, and Bloomy," said Buttercup.

"We're the soft ones," said Boomy.

"And we love cute things," said Bubbles.

"I'm smart too," said Beauster.

"I am too so is Booster, Blossom, Blaster, and Bliss," Beauty explained.

"Burnner and Binky are mostly like us," said Buster.

"Yeah they can be smart and nice when they want to be," said Banners.

"So let's all be a team," said Bam-bam.

"Yeah wanna hang out with us Ash?" Bamby asked.

"Sure come on Pickachu," Ash replied, "Pika Pika," Pikachu added.

"Wanna be with us Brock?" Blaster asked.

"Sure why not?" Brock inquired.

"Let's go outside and do something together," Bliss suggested.

"Do you wanna hang out with us Misty?" Benster asked.

"Sure kids," said Misty.

"This is gonna be fun!" Bloomy said in excitement.

"Yeah our new friends are Poke'mon trainers," said Bridger.

"That's cool," said Bridget.

"Yeah but let's go outside and play," Beatie and Benny both said.

The PowerPuffs were really excited to hang out with Poke'mon trainers. They have never heard of them but it was gonna be fun to learn about them.

* * *

At Townsville Mojo asked Princess where the girls and the boys were at.

"I zapped them to a place called Pallet Town," Princess explained.

"Zap me there too please," Mojo requested.

"So you can find villains and have a plan?" Princess asked.

"Yes now zap there please!" Mojo ordered.

Princess zapped Mojo to Pallet Town, Mojo looked around the bushes and he spotted two people and a cat.

"Hello there, are you villains?" Mojo asked.

The two people and the cat turned around, one of the two people was a man with blue chin length hair, green eyes, black boots, black gloves, white pants, and a white suit with the letter R on it, the other was a lady with long red hair, blue eyes, long black boots, long black gloves, a short white skirt, and a white suit with an R on it too, the cat had white fur, brown back paws, a brown spot on the end of it's tail, and a golden charm on it's forehead.

"Yes we are," the blue haired man said, "we're Team Rocket," the red haired lady said.

"Hey I found a Poke'mon who can talk just like me!" the cat said in excitement.

Mojo got really huge and Team Rocket got really smart with big sweat drops.

"I AM NOT A POKE'MON YOU IDOIT!" Mojo shouted.

"Well at least he's an animal," the cat said slowly.

"I'm James," said the blue haired man.

"I'm Jessie," said red haired lady.

"And I'm Meowth I'm a Poke'mon I'm the only one who can talk like humans," said the cat.

"I am Mojo Jojo I have come from Townsville you may have not heard of it but it's a pathetic city I live in; by the way what are Poke'mon?" Mojo explained then inquired.

"They're Pocket Monsters," Jessie explained.

"we steal rare Poke'mon," James added.

"the one we want the most is that Pikachu that this kid has," Meowth finished.

"I am an enemy of The PowerPuff Girls and The PowerPuff Boys, the two youngest ones are Beatie and Benny they are targets for me and the other villains to kidnap," Mojo explained.

"Mr. Mojo Jojo would you like to join us?" Jessie asked.

"Together we could capture Pikachu and these two PowerPuffs you're telling us about," James offered.

"So are you with us?" Meowth asked.

"Of course I am, we'll each capture the ones we want," said Mojo.

Mojo Jojo and Team Rocket all laughed together.

Mojo wasn't aware of this place but he was glad that they had villains around, especially ones that captures rare things.

* * *

"This is great food Brock," Burnner complimented.

"What can I say I'm a great cook," Brock replied.

"So is my babysitter," said Binky.

"You have a babysitter?" Misty asked.

"Mac short for Mackenzie is girls and Benny's babysitter," Booster explained.

"Richard Mac's boyfriend is the boys and Beatie's babysitter," Blossom added.

"A good cook," Baxter explained, "a good baker," Buttercup finished.

"That's our Mac," said Boomy, "how old are they?" Ash asked.

"15 Mac can't drive until she turns 16," Bubbles replied.

"I would like to meet them, but from now on let's get some sleep," said Brock.

"Yeah it's getting late," Misty added.

Everyone fell asleep, suddenly a bush began to move, Mojo Jojo and Meowth popped out of it.

"There they are," said Mojo pointed out.

"They're sleeping now's our chance to grab Pikachu," Meowth whispered.

"and those two PowerPuff rugrats," Mojo whispered.

Meowth and Mojo Jojo tipped toed quietly they grabbed Pickachu, Beatie, and Benny, went away, and got on a Meowth hot air balloon.

"They're still asleep, we'll put Pickachu in a cage and tie these two kids up," Jessie whispered.

The next morning everyone woke up.

"Hey where's Pickachu!?" Ash asked in shock.

"Beatie's gone too!" Beauster pointed out.

"So is Benny!" Beauty said in worry.

"I'm glad Topkepi isn't taken," Misty added.

Tokepi is an egg Poke'mon that Ash found, Brock took care of, and Misty to keep.

"Who could of done this?" Buster asked.

"It had to be Team Rocket," Brock reminded.

"Who are they?" Banners asked.

"They are villains of ours they still rare Poke'mon they think Pickachu is rare," Misty explained.

"Our enemy Mojo Jojo a monkey who is our number one enemy could be behind this too," Bam-bam said.

"The number three villian Beatie and Benny are scared of," Bamby explained.

"Stop talking and start looking," Ash suggested.

"He's right, let's go," said Blaster.

"But we don't know where they are," Bliss pointed out.

"I'll call one of my Poke'mon, Vulpix Go!" Brock said.

Brock threw his Poke'ball, out came a red fox with green eyes.

"It's a fox Poke'mon," Benster replied.

"It's a Vulpix, a fire Poke'mon," Brock explained.

"Bridger and Bridget have fire powers," Bloomy pointed out.

"It's so cute," said Bridger.

"Yeah, Brock ask it to lead us to Team Rocket and Mojo," said Bridget.

"Vulpix take us to Team Rocket if you have information," Brock requested.

Vulpix sniffed around, it could tell that the bad guys to the right.

* * *

"Those twerps will never find us here," said James.

"That's right not even their Poke'mon can help them," said Jessie.

"You let us go you creeps!" Beatie ordered.

"Yeah, and the others will come and save us!" Benny spat out.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu added.

"Stop your whining PowerPuff punks and you electric Mouse," Mojo shot back.

"Meowth that's right," Meowth finished.

"Stop right there Team Rocket!" Burnner called out.

"Huh, how did you chumps find us?" James asked.

"Vulpix here smelled you," Brock explained.

"Vulpix," Vulpix replied.

"RRR that little fox ruined everything!" Jessie said in anger.

"Let's do the moto please," James suggested.

"Oh good idea, prepare for trouble," Jessie started.

"Make it double," said James.

"To protect the world from devastation," said Jessie.

"To unite all people's with in our nation," said James.

"To ounce the evil's of truth and love," said Jessie.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," said James.

"Jessie," said Jessie, "James," said James.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed light," said Jessie.

"Surrender and prepare to fight," said James.

"Meowth that's right," Meowth finished.

"Hi PowerPuff pipsqueaks nice to see you again," said Mojo.

"We're here to save Beatie and Benny," said Binky.

"And my Pickachu too," Ash added.

"And we're also here to fight you and these goofballs," Booster said.

"Who are you calling goofballs?" Meowth asked in anger.

"You of course," Blossom replied.

Bakster and Buttercup untied Beatie and Benny and let Pikachu out the cage.

"Good thing you guys are okay," said Baxter.

"Yeah, now let's fight these guys shall we?" Buttercup inquired.

"Yeah, go Staryu!" Misty called out.

Misty threw her Poke'ball, out came a star Poke'mon it was light brown with a red jewel on it.

"Good idea Misty, Vulpix you can join in," Brock requested.

"Go Arbok!" Jessie called out.

"Go Wheezing!" James called out as well.

Team Rocket threw their Poke'balls, out came a giant cobra Poke'mon all purple with an evil face in front of it, and the other Poke'mon was grey with two heads and a skull on it.

"Chrobk," the cobra Poke'mon said.

"Wheezing," the two headed Poke'mon said.

"Wheezing smoke screen attack!" James ordered.

Wheezing did a smoke screen attack, Baxter, Buttercup, Buster, and Banners used tornado to get rid of the smoke screen.

"Arbok posion sting attack!" Jessie ordered.

Abork shot poison stings out of it's mouth, Booster, Blossom, Beauster, and Beauty and used ice breath to stop the poison sting.

"Vulpix flame thrower," Brock requested.

Vulpix used flame thrower on Arbok and Wheezing.

"Staryu water gun," Misty requested.

Staryu used water gun on Abrok and Wheezing, Blaster and Bliss used their electric powers, Benster and Bloomy used their physic powers, Boomy, Bubbles, Bam-bam, and Bamby used super sonic scream, Bridger and Bridget used vine whip.

"These kids are super heroes!" Meowth said in amazement.

"I'll take these PowerPuff runts and these Poke'mon trainers," Mojo said.

Mojo took out his laser gun.

"Alright PowerPuff pests you and your friends will now die," Mojo said pointing his ray gun at the kids.

"Oh no we won't," said Boomy.

"Beatie and Benny will have their turn," Bubbles stated.

"And so will Pikachu," Ash added.

Beatie and Benny used dark grey clouds on Mojo and Team Rocket.

"Good job Beatie and Benny!" said Beauster.

"Okay Ash you can tell Pikachu to beat them now," said Beauty.

"Pikachu thunder shock!" Ash requested.

"Pika-CHU!" Pikachu yelled.

Pikachu used it's thunder shock on Team Rocket and Mojo.

"Now a thunderbolt!" Ash requested.

Pickachu did a thunderbolt on Team Rocket and Mojo, they went off blasting.

"Looks like Team Rocket..." Team Rocket started.

"And Mojo Jojo..." Mojo added.

"Are blasting off again!" they all finished.

"Hey we beat them," said Buster.

"Your Poke'mon we're great," said Banners.

"Thanks," Ash replied.

"Do you want us to see the place you live?" Misty asked.

"Sure we'll show you it," said Bam-bam.

* * *

Mojo Jojo went back to Townsville to be taken to jail, the girls and the boys took Ash, Misty, and Brock to show them around.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Bamby asked.

"Yeah it is," Ash agreed.

"Pika Pikachu," Pikachu added.

They all saw Richard and I coming towards them.

"Girls boys you're alright where did you guys go?" I asked.

"We were at a place called Pallet Town," Blaster explained.

"We thought you were gone, you had that fight with Princess and you never came back," Richard said.

"But I see you guys are happy that we're alive," said Bliss.

"We met these poke'mon trainers," said Benster.

"This is Ash, Misty, and Brock," said Bloomy.

"Ash, Misty, Brock these are our babysitters," said Bridger.

"Hi there," Richard and I both said.

"I'm a Poke'mon trainer I'm traveling to become a Poke'mon master," Ash said to us.

"I see, aw what's this cute thing?" I said.

"That's Pikachu," Ash replied.

"Isn't it cute Mac?" Bridget asked, "yes it certainly is," I said.

"It's got electric powers," Beatie pointed out.

"Just like Blaster and Bliss," Benny added.

"I can tell," I replied, "I collect water Poke'mon," said Misty.

"You're a water trainer?" Richard asked.

"You do? Water is very pretty," I said.

Brock had hearts around his head.

"I'd like to be a Poke'mon breeder, and you're so lovely," Brock said to me.

"Oh no not another one," I said in annoyance.

"Tell me about he's the 6th guy to fall for you," Richard pointed out.

"Sixth guy?" Ash asked in confusion.

"You mean Brock is not the only guy to fall for Mac?" Misty asked mumbling.

"She got along with Beastboy really well," Burnner reminded.

"Yeah he's a shape shiftier," said Binky.

"Mac loves animals," said Booster.

"She's an action hero and a crime fighter too we forgot about that," Blossom explained.

"She has touched every heart of a male to fall for her," Buttercup said to Baxter.

"Yeah, except for that jerk Steven but Larry is a robot he doesn't have a heart," Baxter pointed out.

"He might of had a stop watch," Buttercup protested.

"It's true I'm an action hero and a crime fighter not a superhero, but I come in handy," I said.

"Richard you must be from England," Ash replied, "the accent gave you a clue huh?" Richard inquired.

"You guys must of met Mojo Jojo," I said, "yeah he's ugly, we have enemies to they're called Team Rocket," Misty explained.

"Mojo Jojo is the villain we have most fights with," I pointed out.

"Mac and Richard drank Chemical X to fight with us," Boomy explained.

"Chemical X is the element that gave us super powers," Bubbles added.

"We only give them Chemical X when we really need help," Beauster explained.

"Richard is the only one in this group who is not a crime fighter," Beauty finished.

"But I come in handy," said Richard.

"Richard does a good job taking care of me, my brothers, my sister, and my friend," Buster replied.

"Mac takes care of me, my sisters, my brother, and my friend really good," Banners added.

"They babysit us anytime," Bam-bam explained.

"When our Parents are home or not," Bamby stated.

"They stay over sometimes," Blaster finished.

"Hey Mac, Brock can cook and bake like you," Bliss replied.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah I do," said Brock.

"You must have younger brothers and sisters and you take care of them very well," I guessed.

"Wow you're smart," Brock complimented,

"Sometimes a bookworm," said Benster,

"And a neat freak," Bloomy added,

"Brock does this to girls his age all the time," Misty explained blankly,

"Mac gets shy with boys sometimes," said Bridger,

"Except for Richard and Beastboy," Bridget added.

Richard and I were amazed about the kids new friends. We learned that Brock has 10 younger brothers and sisters, Misty has three older sisters, and Ash is an only child. And we learned about what kind of Poke'mon they had, although if Ash wants to be a Poke'mon master he should catch more Poke'mon than he already has.

* * *

"It was nice meeting you guys," Beatie said.

"And thanks for saving us," said Benny.

"Don't mention it Beatie and Benny it was nothing," said Ash.

"We should go, Ash where is Brock? Oh brother," Misty said in annoyance.

Misty saw Brock holding my hand, she grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him.

"Come on girl chasing boy we're leaving she already has someone," Misty said blankly.

Brock was starting to cry but Ash cheered him up.

"We'll see them all again soon," Ash assured Brock.

"Thanks Ash," said Brock.

"Bye tough Puffs," said Misty.

"Bye Misty," said the tough Puffs.

"Bye smart Puffs," said Brock.

"Bye Brock," said the smart Puffs.

"Bye sweet Puffs," said Ash.

"Bye Ash," said the sweet Puffs.

"Pikachu" said Pikachu,

"Bye Pikachu," said the sweet Puffs.

"Bye Misty," said Richard.

"Bye Richard," said Misty.

"Bye Ash," said Richard.

"Bye Richard," said Ash.

"Bye Brock," said Richard.

"Bye Richard be nice to that lovely girlfriend of yours," Brock suggested.

"Don't worry I'll be nice to Cupcake," Richard assured.

"Cupcake?" Brock said misunderstood.

"Mac," said Richard.

"Oh," Brock said getting it.

"Bye Misty," I said.

"Bye Mac," said Misty.

"Bye Ash," I said.

"Bye Mac," said Ash.

"Brock you're kind of cool," I said.

"Do you really think so?!" Brock said all thrilled.

"Yeah," I said.

"Thanks so are you, bye cupcake," Brock said.

"What did you call me?" I asked.

"Cupcake," said Brock.

"Goodness Richard calls me Cupcake the most don't tell me, he told you," I guessed.

"You're right," said Brock.

"Okay bye," I said.

"Bye pretty," said Brock.

"Bye Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu," we all said.

"Bye guys," Ash, Misty, and Brock said.

Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu went back to Pallet Town while the girls, the boys, Richard, and I went back home. The PowerPuffs had a fun time with their new friends. They were so happy to learn about Poke'mon, as well as trying Brock's meals, and dealing with Misty's water Poke'mon. We had a feeling we would see them again, even though we had now idea when that will be. Since Brock has been falling for girls we all hoped he will find one to actually be with.

* * *

 **That's the end of that story. I hope you enjoyed it. I had Brock be the one to fall for me because, well who else falls for girls? The next story will be where The PowerPuffs meet characters from Scooby Doo.**


End file.
